Children of the Future
by Akiko Heart
Summary: A few people come to visit from the future with Chibiusa, strange things start to happen, the senshi are in for a bumpy ride this time.. mainly Michiru/Haruka but there are other pairings
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day?

**It's my first fan fiction for Sailor Moon so it may not be all that good but I tried, I hope you enjoy reading it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way**

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day?**

It was a normal day at the shrine, Minako and Usagi were fighting over one of Rei's prized manga, Rei was yelling at Usagi for nearly ripping one of her favourite manga, Makoto laughed nervously not sure what to do to stop it, Michiru and Haruka were sitting away from the noise talking quietly, Hotaru was sitting beside them occasionally joining in, Setsuna was nowhere to be found as usual and Ami had her head in a book as usual "Guys, we really should study, we have a major test next week" Ami stated looking up from her book for the first time that day "Yeah, i agree with Ami, come on guys we should study" Makoto nodded her head agreeing with Ami "Oh no! Makoto's been brainwashed by Ami! No more studying, pleasssseeeee!" Usagi and Minako wailed "You two are such cry babies" Rei rolled her eyes at the two "Usagi, where did that come from?" Michiru suddenly said pointing towards Usagi's head, this caught everyone's attention as they turned towards Usagi "Where did what come from?" Usagi said confused and reaching up to take the interesting thing from atop her head "It's a letter..." Rei said also slightly confused "Open it!" Minako raised her voice excitedly, jumping up and down "Wait what does it say on the front?" Haruka asked joining in on the conversation "It says 'TO MOMMY FROM CHIBIUSA' " Usagi said just as excited as Minako and opened the letter, when she read it she looked confused "Well, what does it say?" Rei asked curious "It just says 'Go outside now' " Usagi said even more confused "Well I say we should go outside then" Ami said joining back in with the conversation "I agree with Ami, come on" Makoto said heading outside "Let's go then" Michiru said following Makoto.

Once they all reached the front of the temple, a pink cloud formed and out came Chibiusa who landed butt first on the ground "Ouch! uh hey guys" Chibiusa waved to them rubbing her sore butt "Chibiusa! are you alright?" Usagi said worried as she ran over to her daughter to help her "And why do you look older?" Rei added confused "Well I'm the same age as you guys now" Chibiusa stated proudly "That's not possible" Ami stated confused "Remember my ageing pattern Ami" Chibiusa giggled and Ami blushed for not knowing such an obvious thing "Why are you here Chibiusa?" Michiru asked as calm as ever "Oh! I nearly forgot, I came back for more training and this time I brought some friends with me" Chibiusa smiled and giggled a little "Who?" Makoto and Haruka said in unison "You'll see, in fact the first one should be here in a second, we better move Usagi" Chibiusa said excitedly pulling Usagi away with her. Not a second later a gold cloud formed above them and a girl with long dark blonde hair and violet eye's floated to the ground, she did a pose and yelled happily "The goddess of love is here to shoot her matchmaking arrows, Sailor venus aka Akemi at your service" She ended by blowing a kiss, soon after a dark red cloud formed and a girl with long raven hair and blue eyes floated gracefully down to the ground "The goddess of passion is here to partner with love, Sailor mars aka Reiko at your service" She ended with a bow "Nice to meet you" They both said in unison.

Everyone stood there shocked, the first one to speak was Rei "Who are you?" she said confused "Oh I'm so hurt mama, you don't remember your own daughters" Akemi said making a dramatic pose, everybody's eyes widened "MY WHAT!?" Rei screeched "Mother, you hurt my ears but yes we are your daughters, twins in fact, love and passion hand in hand, I'm sure mama has already figured who we are" Reiko said quietly eyeing Minako "Rei...?" Minako said trying to get her attention "What Minako?" Rei said shocked and a little annoyed "Their mine and your daughters so that must me and you are..." Minako said just as shocked pointing to herself and Rei and clasping her hands together "Is this true?" Rei said hopefully towards Akemi "Yes, we have no reason to lie" Akemi said rolling her eyes "Finally" Michiru said smiling with Haruka "Yeah..." Rei said quietly to herself " I want to speak to you later Minako" she added louder "Ok.." Minako said confused "Akemi, i sense Michiko and Haruko, their coming" Reiko said a little excited "REALLY? YAY! HARUKO MY LOVE I'M WAITING FOR YOU!" Akemi shouted towards the sky "I can easily guess who these kids coming are" Usagi said giggling looking towards Haruka and Michiru who were slightly blushing at the thought of the kids "Ruka, do you really think we actually made it? actually had the children we dreamed of?" Michiru asked her lover hopefully "Hopefully Michi, hopefully" Haruka said watching the sky.

A few seconds later a blue goldey coloured cloud appeared and two children floated gracefully but fast towards the ground, an aqua green short-haired girl with greyish eyes landed first "The goddess of the wind is here to fly free, Sailor Uranus aka Haruko at your service" She ended with a charming look towards Akemi, the next girl to land had long sandy blonde hair and greenish blueish eyes "The goddess of the ocean here to calm the raging winds, Sailor neptune aka Michiko at your service" She ended with a small smile towards Reiko "Ruko!" Akemi shouted running and jumping on Haruko "Akemi my kitten, you should let me talk to my mama and papa" Haruko said giggling at her girlfriends antics "My darling Michi, you have arrived at last" Reiko said embracing her lover "I would like to spend time with you Reiko but like my sister said i want to see mama and papa" Michiko said smiling at her girlfriend "Aww you guys are so cute!" Minako and Usagi said with hearts in their eyes "I wish i had something like that" Makoto said looking towards Ami who blushed and hid her face because she knew they were the only ones left and that they would be next "Mama, papa, its nice to see you in this time" Michiko said smiling and walked gracefully towards her mother "Yeah, nice to see you're the same old papa" Haruko said appearing behind Haruka and ruffling her papa's hair "Woah how did you get there so fast?" Haruka said jumping a little, Akemi giggled from behind her mother "My Ruko is one with the wind, she moves so freely" She said sighing a little "I bet you would know that Akemi" Someone said snickering from behind everyone, they all jumped at the sound and turned around to greet a slightly tall girl with long blue hair and green eyes carrying a sleeping little girl with short brown hair "The goddess of thunder is here to shock away your fears, Sailor jupiter aka Yukiko at your service" she ended with a smirk "Yukiko~ are we there yet?" came a tired voice from Yukiko's shoulder, Yukiko smiled softly at her sister "You should introduce yourself" she said quietly and the little girl nodded and jumped from her sisters back "The goddess of ice is here to calm your spirits, Sailor mercury aka Yuki at your service" she ended with a curtsy tiredly and headed over to Makoto, who was now sitting, and curled up in her lap and went to sleep "Sorry about that mama, she's sleepy most of the time" Yukiko said and giggled "Mama? how did that happen?" Makoto said confused and Yukiko's face lit up "Oh well you see you and mama over there" she paused and pointed to Ami "Had sex and during that time your senshi powers combined and I happened then a year after that it happened again and Yuki happened, ok?" Yukiko smiled but by the time she finished both Ami and Makoto had gone red-faced and everyone else was laughing.

All the senshi were now sitting in Rei's room while the kids sat across from them, Yuki was now also awake and listening "So tell us about yourselves, since we haven't met you yet" Haruka said curious "Oh you will meet us soon" Yukiko said giggling "Kiko~ puu and usa will tell us off if you say anymore" Yuki said "Where is Usagi and Chibiusa gone anyway?" Ami asked looking around the room "Oh they went to see Darien" Michiru said suddenly remembering "Anyway, as Haruka asked, tell us about yourselves" Makoto said also curious "Leave it to me guys, right, Yukiko is our current sick minded pervert" Akemi said pointing towards Yukiko "Hey! Miss oh so perfect I don't see you complaining when you ask for tips!" Yukiko yelled irritated "Ok...Moving on, Yuki is the little angel, she's like a little sister to all of us" Akemi smiled gestering towards Yuki "Thanks Mimi" Yuki beamed and yawned and fell asleep on Yukiko's shoulder "So we have a pervert and an angel for kids, wonderful" Ami said giggling "Very.." Makoto smiled and put her arm around Ami and Ami blushed "So...anyway, my dear sister Reiko is the quiet one and didn't say a word until the age of 9 when she met her darling Michiko" Akemi continued and pointing towards her sister Reiko "My darling Michi made me feel alive" Reiko smiled and put her arm around Michiko "Can I tell them about you Akemi?" Reiko asked turning towards her sister "Yup!" Akemi smiled brightly "Ok, Akemi here is kind of like the motherly figure of our group as well as the leader, although she can truly be annoying sometimes, we all love her, some more than others" she stopped to glance at Haruko "She is the best sister in the world and I wouldn't swap her for anything" Reiko finished with a smile and Akemi had tears in her eye's "You guys really think that" she asked looking around and all the kids nodded smiling "Aww.." Minako whispered interrupting the moment "So mama, do you like us?" Reiko asked looking at Rei "I've got a mini me and a mini Minako running around in the future, well that's gotta be funny" Rei said laughing "Hey! whats so bad about have a mini me? i know you love me pyro" Minako smirked at the nickname she learned from Haruka and kissed Rei on the cheek "Those two are proof of it" Minako stated hugging Rei proudly "There's still two kids left Mina, don't interrupt" Rei smiled a little "Yup! I'll introduce them! Michiko is our current peace keeper but beware of her temper, she's a monster!" Akemi said faking being scared "After that little comment you better be scared" Michiko glared at Akemi who shuffled away from her "O-o-ok" Akemi said stuttering "M-moving on, Haruko is our playboy or playgirl whatever you wanna call her, i dunno myself, but she's mine, so other people better clear off" She stopped glaring at the possible threats "M-I-N-E" She growled lowly "Alright sweetheart, I think they get it" Haruko laughed nervously and kissed her girlfriends hand and Akemi immediately had a big smile on her face "Sorry people, she's kinda extremely possessive" Haruko said scratching the back of her head "So our kids are dating Minako's and Rei's kids, didn't expect that" Haruka said with a weird expression on her face "Michiko is sure a lot like me but she has your looks Ruka" Michiru smiled at her lover. After this little meeting everyone went in separate directions to get to know their children better and agreed that a few days later they would get together for a week at Haruka's and Michiru's summer-house.


	2. Chapter 2: Tapes?

**This chapter is kinda short because well I couldn't think of anything else to write but I've already started chapter 3 so I'll be updating again by next week or sooner hopefully, so enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way**

**Chapter 2: Tapes?**

Michiru sat brushing her daughters hair, watching her wife and other daughter playing outside through the window with a smile on her face "Mother, why must Haruko be so... so unladylike? i can't imagine myself that unclean, it amazes me that me and her are actually sisters yet alone twins" Michiko asked in disgust and michiru giggles softly "Because she enjoys it darling, just like your papa does, do you not wish to play with them? i'm sure you would enjoy it" michiru smiled and continued to brush Michiko's long blonde hair "But mother! i'll ruin my new dress!" Michiko whined turning to face her mother "Your so much like me when I was your age, now hurry up and call your sister indoors, the others should be here soon, I know your dying to see Reiko" Michiru winked at her daughter and headed outside to meet the inners.

"RUKO! REIKO, AKEMI, YUKIKO AND YUKI WILL BE HERE IN A MINUTE!" Michiko yelled out the back door "AKEMI'S COMING!? I AM SO THERE!" came the shouted reply from Haruko. Haruka turned to face her daughter "You owe me a rematch next time kid, kay?" Haruka smiled slightly and ruffled her daughters short aqua green hair "Of course papa but i'm gonna win and show Akemi i'm beautiful and strong" Haruko stated proudly and marched off towards the house with a laughing Haruka trailing behind.

Michiko walked out to the front porch to meet the inners and her mother and soon as she got there she was embraced tightly "My dear michi, the fires of my heart are burning strong once again now your in my arms" Reiko spoke softly "Reiko..." Michiko murmured into the raven heads neck "I missed you my darling sea goddess" Reiko replied sadly leaning in to kiss her beautiful princess, as their lips were about to touch they were interrupted by Michiru "Michiko we have company" she stated warning her daughter "Yes, Reiko, you should know better as well" Rei warned finishing a conversation with Ami "Sorry Mother" Michiko and Reiko replied in unison "Geez, relax people, I think it's a-dorable~! and as the goddess of love, i should know! " Akemi stated proudly "Yep, she is defiantly your daughter Minako" Rei said causing everybody to start laughing "Hey! what's that suppose to mean? I'm your daughter too!" Akemi said sticking her tongue out at her mama Rei "Anyway, where is my Ruko? i haven't seen her in days!" she said looking around "Right here sweetheart, you know the deal, if you can catch me i'll give you a kiss, if you can't your my slave the whole week your here, got it?" Haruko said smirking as she disappeared "I've got her this time!" Akemi shouted running of to find her lover.

"Just what does she mean by slave?" Minako said directing her question towards the kids "Well you see, they have had sex and by slave she means her being the master and using equi-" Yukiko was interrupted when her mothers hand went across her mouth "Your sister is about ready to faint so i suggest you stop that sentence right there before she does" Ami said glowing red herself "Hehe, sorry Yuki, sorry Mum" Yukiko replied sheepishly, at this Reiko and Michiko headed inside the house for more privacy. "Is it okay to let them go to Michiko's room alone?" Rei said nervously after watching her daughter head into the house with her girlfriend "I'm sure they will be fine, I don't think they have gone that far and Michiko would surely find it unladylike to do so" Michiru giggled nervously as well "Well actually, you see, they have gone that far and Michiko is defiantly the dominant one and i mean dominant, the girl is ah-mazing" Yukiko said grinning "Alright how does my daughter know all this?" Ami said shaking her head in embarrassment "Mum! Kiko films them all without them knowing!" Yuki said slightly grinning knowing she got her sister into some trouble "Yukiko!" Both Ami and Makoto slightly shouted "Why would you do that!?" Makoto said irritated "Um, well you see, um, its educational, yeah that's it, educational" Yukiko stated proud of her excuse "Totally, that's the same reason I have tapes of you Kiko dear" Akemi said appearing from around the corner of the house giggling "Don't believe her aunt Ami, their for blackmail, in fact I have one right here, do you want to see it?" Akemi smirked dangling a video tape from between her fingers "Akemi! you wouldn't dare!" Yukiko shouted with wide eyes "Oh I would darling~ your fault for playing with me" Akemi said glaring at Yukiko "Sorry to interrupt your little uh thing but what do you mean by 'playing with me'?" Makoto asked Akemi confused "I mean it literally, we've all dated at one point and Yukiko here is quite the player" Akemi stated still glaring at Yukiko "Oh come on Akemi! you know i'm over that now! I have Yumi, I don't need anyone else!" Yukiko said rolling her eyes "Who is Yumi?" Minako asked curious "My big sister" Akemi said mumbling "There's more of you?" Rei asked shocked "Yup, there's mine and Reiko's big sister Warrior of the Heart aka Yumi, Yukiko's and Yuki's big sisters The Twins of Courage and Strength aka Winter and Yutaka, last but defiantly not least Michiko's and Haruko's big sister The warrior of Grace aka Destiny" Akemi said trying to sound intelligent "Wow, how many are there of you exactly?" Ami said shocked "Well, there's 10 in our family, 4 in Akemi's family and 4 in Michiko's family" Yukiko said thinking to herself "10!?" Makoto and Ami shouted blushing madly "Mama always wanted a big family so yeah, 10 kids" Yukiko said nodding her head confused at her parents reactions.


	3. Authors Note!

**A/N: Will update soon! kinda got writers block, so sorry to those following this story! ^^' Bye~!**


End file.
